One Direction Straight to Hell
by TheGrandioseDelusion
Summary: Five girls meet the five boys, but the problem is that they are out for blood. Somebody always has to die, so why not One Direction?
1. Chapter 1: Wow In All Its Glory

"Donald, what time is it?" Asked the driver of the van to her friend in the back.

"Don't call me Donald. you know I hate that, ~Torah~," She responded.

"Fine, you will be Dawnisour," She said and spat out some hair that had gottn into her mouth from the wind rushing through the open window.

"Why does she get to be the Jewish holy book? I wanna be the Jewish holy book," Said the third friend.

"Cause the Jews love me; I am their prophet,"

"You get to be the Quran,"

"I'm not even Islamic, I'm Hindu,"

"Are you not from Saudi Arabia?"

"I'm Inidan, idiot. It's like you don't know me at all,"

"Torah, pull over we have a stranger in our vehicle,"

"I have a tire iron in the back, should I use that?" She suggested.

"My weapon of choice would be spiked knuckles, but hey, it's your van,"

"It is my van. You can tell cause I wrote my name in sharpie in the corner of the windsheild, and who the hell changed it to Torah?"

"I did. In the last three seconds we were talking about it,"

Those three riveting young ladies were driving to an airport to visit their good friend in Brighton, England, whose family had a beach home there. The driver of the van was Norah Handley. She was driving much past the speed limit down a single lane road. All around for miles were fields of wheat and grass. She had the window open and her hair flipped and twisted around vigorously, continously getting her dark brown hair in her mouth and in her blue-green eyes. Multiple times she took her concentraion off the road to straighten her glasses and has swerved and almost driven off the road into the shallow ditches lining them.

The two passengers in the back of the van did not mind at all, they were all rather reckless and unscrupulous. Sitting up against the side of the red interior was Dawn Reddick. The entire time of sitting there she was playing with her short, curly, brown hair by parting it and having it hang in her small, circular face,"Look, you can't see my eyes. I'm so dark and edgy," Like Norah, Dawn talked with a low monotone voice that always sounded flat with no emotion.

"Go overdose on vitamins, emo," Their other friend was Jala Kapur, who was constantly the center of Indian jokes. The heat in the van swelled and she put her almost black hair up in a ponytail and fanned her slim, tan face. She had more emotion in her voice, or at least would change the volume of it.

"We should play some music," Norah said to break the silence and turned on the radio,"What do you guys want?"

"Christian death metal,"

"Dubstep," Dawn said at the same time as Jala's answer.

"I think we need some DJ Jazzy Jeff and the Funky Time Gang," Norah said with a laugh and turned to the station playing jazz mixed with funk.

"This physically burns my ears," Commented Dawn.

"I'm not even listening; I'm reading on Wattpad. I don't actually read the the stories, I just read the Mary-Sue names. I'm never disapointed, especially with names like Aurora Valentine or anything with Blaze,"

"I hope they all die in the end," Said Dawn.

"Why must they always die at the end?" Asked Norah.

"Cause somebody has to die, Torah!" Dawn yelled close to her ear.

"Sit your punk ass down," She told her.

Dawn sat back down but kept yelling,"Somebody has to die! Somebody has to die!"

She finally shut up when they hit something in the road and they all jerked foreward. Norah stopped the van,"Hey guys, I might of killed a hippie," She said camly.

"This is what your erratic driving has caused us, Torah," Dawn responded with no concern with the possibly injured person they just hit.

"This is what you wanted, Dawn. Somebody had to die," Jala reminded her,"I say we pickpocket her,"

"Nevermind, she's alright," Norah said nonchalantly when she saw the blonde girl they hit stand up, seemingly unharmed.

"Dammit," Jala cursed under her breath.

Dawn stood up and got right next to her ear again,"Drive, idiot, drive! We don't know what kind of lawyers she has! Go!"

"I say it's time to make a new friend, guys," Norah said and opened the passenger door.

"Dude, no, we gotta get to the airport in like forty minutes. We are not even close to it," Dawn argued with her.

The blonde hippie girl got in the passenger seat and closed the door, then Norah started up the van and drove down the road,"Hello, friends. I am Poppy, I'm on a spiritual journey across this sweet, plentiful land," She had high voice that sounded sweet.

"Sooooo, you're not mad that we hit you?" Asked Jala.

"No, my dear brown friend, I think you hit me for a reason, we were meant to go on our own spiritual journeys together," She said with a smile. She had blonde messy hair down to her waist and multiple braids wrapped around her head. She had excitable brown eyes and light freckles right below them. Random little flowers were placed in her hair and behind her ears with multiple piercings in them. All she wore was a kind of dirty white toga like dress and no shoes. She bared a brown satchel and small backpack.

"I like her! Let's take her to England with us!" An excited Norah suggested.

"I'm not too sure Clarise would like a dirty hippie in her home. Besides, we don't have enough to pay for her ticket," Dawn had to be the barer of bad news.

"I swiped some dudes credit card when we stopped at that gas station," Jala said like it was nothing as she held up a credit card.

All was silent for a few seconds before Dawn said,"Welcome aboard to Torah's Mystery Machine, Poppy,"

"I'm Norah, by the way, not the Jewish holy book. And back there is Donald," She shot back.

"Dawn. I am Dawn,"

"Let's not forget about Jala; the one who is paying for this,"

"I'm glad you guys picked me up. I started my journey in Florida and yet to find spirirtaul closure, maybe you three can help me. I've tried talking to the trees and grass but they are not responding to me anymore. I'm afriad I might of upset them,"

"Yeah," Is all Jala said.

"I feel the same way but with a giant stuffed bear I named Bad News Barold," Dawn retorted.

"Yeah, the bear gives her good luck when shes nice to him," Norah further explained,"I am also the same but Steve Harvey is my prophet, especially hot dog face Steve Harvey. I pray to him every night,"

"I think I'm gonna give you guys spirittual names," She gestured to Norah,"I'm gonna call you Charity, since you're a nice person and picked me up,"

"She's not a nie person, trust me," Dawn said while right behind Norah.

"We've known her for a long time, she will eat your soul," Jala told Poppy.

"We are captives of hers, she won't let us out," Dawn was getting unnessaily frantic.

Jala was too,"Get out now before it's too late!"

"Sit down and shut up or you're going to bed early," Norah warned.

"Whatever, you're not my real mom," Dawn responded.

"We're gonna stay up past bed time and not use our training wheels when swimming," Jala sneered to the driver. Both girls in the back huffed as they sat crossed legged and crossed their arms like a cranky five year old.

"You, my Indian companion, will be Deva, Hindu goddess of the moon," Poppy continued.

"Shocking," Jala mumbled.

"You," Poppy pointed it to Dawn,"I get a bad vibe from you,"

"Dawn wants to be the next Hitler," Jala said accusingly.

"Bsshh, what? W-what's that? What's a Hitler, ehh..."

"Thats why I will name you Mercy, and hope you show mercy on all those unsespecting souls," She said and placed a hand over her heart.

"Yeah. Don't count on it, kid,"

"Kid? No, no, you are the child just emerging into the world for a grand beginning and adventurous journey," She rasied her hands in the air and looked upwards,"I am only a pre-teen though, so it's really not my place to say. But to become an adult, you'll need to learn acceptence and forgiveness through speaking with Mother Nature. Speak to a bird every now and then, or a pretty flower, they have much to say," She closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

"So, Jala, Torah, I hear our dear sweet little Clarise has a new boyfriend, how...surprising," Dawn sparked up a convesation to move past that hippie spueal.

"Why is it surprising?" Asked Norah.

"She's just always so busy and worries about everything," Jala answered for her.

"Yeah, she always said she didn't have enough time for relasonships. She's so stressed too, that intership is gonna be the death of her,"

Norah responded,"Yeah, but in like, twenty years she'll be a CEO,"

"That's worth it I guess,"

"Sounds like your friend needs a spiritual journey of her own," Poppy recomended.

"So are we almost there yet?" Jala asked impatiently.

"Almost." Norah answered and turned on the radio. Here I Go Again by Whitesnake started playing.

"Wow, this is perfect for us!" Jala exclamimed.

"I know! Let's sing!" Norah yelled and her and Jala started singing and Poppy soon joined in.

"Here I go again on my own!"

"You have other people in the van with you,"

"Going down the only road I've ever known!"

"The road you know is a gravel one leading into more rural areas around you,"

"Like a drifter I was born to walk alone!'

"Again, there are other people here and we have a pre -determined destination,"

Norah switched off the radio,"What the hell are you going on about, Donald?" Norah said hastily.

"Well, we just need a more accurate song. All we really know is the gravel and dirt roads that we drive through green and plentiful surrondings in the redneck ridden hellhole we lived for twenty two, seventeen, and twenty one years of our lives. We've never even really left the east coast," Dawn explained.

"Wait, how are we the same age yet you just said three differnent years?" Jala asked.

"Torah has lived here her entire life, you lived in India as a baby, and I spend five years in Jersey,"

"I'm from Florida! I was born in America! And I'm only half Indian," At the beginning of always hearing stuff about India, she didn't mind, but it has gotten so common and extreme that it now bothers her.

"What I remember from my birth place has turned into nothing but soiled memories of what once was my life in the judgemental, high taxed state that is New Jersey," She spoke dramaticially and placed her embracing hands over her chest.

"Yeah, I dont really remember Florida," Jala said the much more simple version.

''I wish I was born somewhere else. I hate my family of rednecks, I don't belong here," Norah said with more emotion in her voice.

"None of us do. We never had those horrible accents." Jala assured her,"And are we there yet?" She whined.

"Yes,"

"Really?!"

"No,"

"We can take some Wow to pass the time," Poppy said and opened her satchel.

"What's Wow? I ask," Dawn did indeed ask.

"It's Wow, it does not bare a definition. Take some," She handed a small, oval, purple pill to Jala and Dawn.

"None for me, I am driving, and the only drugs I do is injecting pasta sauce into my veins. I need my fix, there's too much blood in my veins,"

Fifteen minutes after Jala and Dawn took the drug, all they did was lay in the back of the van trying to catch fairies and saying "wow" over and over again.

"They have such bad judgement," Norah was saying to Poppy,"They took a drug called Wow from a hippie with no question,"

"Wow is magnificent! But soon they will come down from their high and experience severe fear from terrifying hallucinations,"

Soon after that, Jala and Dawn started screaming and shrieking at the top of their lungs and were flailing around and clinging to each other. They were slapping themselves and each other and began to take off the shirts and pants and jumped out the back of the van into the grassy fields. They ran around shrieking more about flesh eating tape worms under their skin.

Poppy and Norah jumped out, Norah yelled to them,"Guys, you're okay. They aren't real!"

"Sing soft lullabies to them, they will go away!" Poppy told them. So the four girls sang together,"Rock a bye baby in the tree tops, when the wind blows the craddle will rock, la la la la la," Jala and Dawn calmed down after that and vowed never to do Wow again,"You can't be old and wise if you weren't once young and reckless," Poppy said cheerfully.

Dawn groaned as she struggled to get her feet through her leggings,"If you're too reckless, you won't make it to old."

Jala just finished getting her blue shirt on and sat back down on the floor,"So, you wanna do more Wow?"

A few minutes went by and after getting pulled over for speeding, the three friends and their new hippie companion made it to the small airport. Making it through security was rather easy for them, surprisingly. They were all sure one of the others would have some type of deadly weapon in their possesion and would have to be taken to customs and thrown in jail as terroerists. But, they all exceeded each other's expectations and got aboard quickly. Jala got an aisle seat up in the front and Norah got a window seat in the middle. Dawn and Poppy sat on either sides of a buisnessman in the back and did nothing but harrass the poor man for all those hours.

Once they got off and got their luggage, Dawn and Poppy each held up a buisness card,"The guy we sat with gave these to us," Poppy announced.

"It's a number to a psychiatrist. He said we needed help," Dawn further explained and looked around,"So how we getting there?" She asked.

"Clarise said she had a car for us," Norah answered.

"Must be nice to be rich," Jala commented.

"Money is just a material item and holds no real value," Poppy proclaimed.

"Except that it holds all the value. From a one cent penny to a hundred dollar bill, there is value," Dawn called her bluff.

"Sometimes you're fun but other times you just kill the fun," Jala told the cynical girl.

"I cause the fun and kill the fun," She said with an unsmiling face.

"I agree with Dawn, money is so much more important. And the two personality thing is just the Gemini in her," Norah said to Jala.

"Yeah, I cant help it, I'm a Gemini. Like how Noarh can't help that she is a stubborn Taurus who needs to accept change more,"

"No," The Taurus said firmly.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Okay, you win. But I also win, cause Dawn wins every tim,"

"Jala, what are you doing?" Norah now turned her attention to the Inidan girl that was stroking a doorframe and had one of her legs up on it.

"There wasn't enough atterntion on me," Was her answer.

"Goddamit, Jala, we're in public," Dawn cursed to her.

"I will stroke a serurity guard if I have to. Also, I got your van flown over here, you're welcome," Jala said smugly.

"What? How?"

"Indian mafia," Dawn answered.

"My dad's friend owns the airport, I got him to fly it over. It should be outside,"

"Airport. Perfect cover for an Indian mafia boss," Dawn went on.

"Any more about any Indian stuff and I'm gonna punch you," She said aggressively,"Okay, Donald?"

"Call me that again and I rip you heart out with my teeth and devour it. Something like that is worth getting punched for,"

"Ladies, please, let's all join hands and take a deep breath," Poppy linked their hands together and did some deep breathing.

After that, they left to get to the van. They speeded a couple miles to their friend's family's beach house and marveled on how amazing it looked. It was three stories tall and pale blue in color. It had two flights of stairs leading to the front door and two seperate garages. There was a private walkway to the beach, large decks wrapped around it, and a tiki bar out back. They entered onto the first floor and had to go up two more flights of stairs to get to the top floor. By the time they were at the top, the out of shape girls were huffing and puffing and immediately dropped their luggage. On the top floor was a large kitchen with all granite counters to the left, and a long dining table next to it. To the right was the living area with white whicker couches and chairs and a flat sceen on the wall. There was also a bathroom, a bar, and the master bedroom over there. Doors to the deck and windows overlooking the water were in front of them.

"Hot diggety damn," Norah exclaimed.

A girl walked out while putting her earrings on, she was wearing a tight blue dress to her knees and heels. Her short auburn pixie cut was perfectly centered and each hair placed accordingly to suit her oval face and jutted out chin. She looked up and jerked back a bit, startled to see people standing there. Norah flung the speeding ticket at her and told her to pay for it.

"Oh, I didn't think you guys would get here so early. I haven't even bought food for the place yet," She put on half moon glasses.

"Or stocked the bar. Get on that, Reeses Pieces," Dawn said and flopped down on the couch.

"Reeses Pieces, I guess that's better than Stuffy," The girl said, she had a quiet voice.

"No, you're still Stuffy, dont forget it," Norah remined her and sat down on Dawn,"I certainly won't let you,"

"I had allergies," She said in her defense.

"We all had allergies, you had a problem," Jala then took a seat on Norah, who was on Dawn, who was struggling to breathe.

"Ah, I am just so stressed. I don't know if I have enough money, the maids haven't come yet, I have a meeting on Tuesday that I am not prepared for, an- who are you?" She stopped and looked questioningly at Poppy.

Poppy took her hands in both of hers and shook them,"Penelope Violet Paloma, but you can call me Poppy, or Violet, or Paloma. Just not P.P, I hate that. It's so nice to meet you,"

Jala, Dawn, and Norah rushed and stumbled to get to th other two and grab the stressed girl's hand in both of theirs and shook it vigorously,"Sooooo nice!" All three of them bellowed out.

"I am Clarise Tucker, call me anything but Stuffy,"

"Okay, I will call you Fortune, cause you are very fortunate to live such a luxurious lifestyle and very generous to share your possessions with others. Would you like some Wow?" Poppy then asked her.

All three girls on the couch all yelled "NO!" at the top of their lungs.

"No, thank you. I am sorry I have to do this, but I didn't get here too long ago and have yet to buy any food, so I am gonna have to ask one of you to go do it. Sorry, I know you're guests, but-"

Jala and Dawn were back on the couch but got up again and rushed back to Clarise,"Reesey's, no problem, we got this. Jala, accompny me on this excursion," Dawn turned to say to her.

"Right behind ya,"

"I have to go. I was called in on a work emergency," She sounded sorry.

"You work too hard," Norah told her and put her feet up on the glass table,"But I know someday your dad is gonna make you CEO of Insert Company Name Here,"

"Fantasticly thriving company that help enturpenuers launch their own companies," Dawn said in an uppity manner,"Now it's time for food,"

"What are you guys taking?" Norah questioned.

"Your van. I stole your keys," Amitted Dawn.

"And I stole them back," Norah went to reach for her keys in her pockets but found them missing and sighed.

Jala held up the keys and jingled them,"And I pickpocketed what you pickpocket that Dawn first pickpocketed,"

Dawn clapped once,"Once again, the Indian won. You guys sure are crafty. Almost as devious as my pants dealing ring,"

"She pants's people, pushes them down, and pries their pants off their kicking legs," Norah explained to Poppy.

"But devious noe the less,"

"You're about to get punched," Jala snarled.

"You know, I have a ring that was made in India, maybe one of your cousins made it." Dawn held up her hands to show that she was wearing seventeen different rings, ten on one hand, seven on the other.

"Oh my god, Dawn," Norah exclaimed.

"Oh your gäd, Torah,"

"Im Pagan, Dawn. You're Pagan, we converted together, we held a ritual. We almost sacrificed a virgin,"

"Ah, yes. Good times as I recall,"

Clarise jumped in on that,"Not good from what i remember. I was the virgin you almost sacrificed. Still haven't forgiven you guys,"

Dawn and Norah got in front of Clarise on their knees,"Please forgive us, dearest friend," Dawn pleaded.

"We were only trying to please our gods," Norah argued.

Clarise stood there with her arms crossed firmy and a unforgiving look on her face,"Name one Pagan god and I'll forgive you,"

Dawn and Norah went silent and dropped their eyes to the ground, Norah said,"I did so much research, but the gods were not apart of that,"

"Anubis," Dawn half guessed.

"Egytian," Clarise said back.

"Zeus?" Norah went.

"Greek,"

"Apollo?"

"Roman,"

They were silent for a few more seconds,"Deva!" Norah said confidently.

"Hindu. Seriuously guys?"

"I know this, I know this. Selene! Moon goddess, boom!" Dawn shouted and she and Norah high fived and stood up,"Our convertion was well reasoned,"

"My mom converted to Hiduism for my dad after dating for two months, cause go big or go home," Jala told them.

"I belive in pure Scientology," Poppy included.

"Oh jeez!" Dawn and Norah both went at the same time.

"Come on, Jala, let's get away from here,"

"And I really need to get to work, I'll see you guys later," Clarise then walked down the stairs and left.

"We should get jobs; be normal twenty two year olds," Jala sugested.

"Heh, how about no?" Norah layed her head back,"I got a bachelor's degree, what more do you want from me?"

"What about you?" Jala asked Dawn.

"I'm taking a year off," Was her answer.

"Its been four years,"

"I'm living at home till I'm thirty, lets go," Dawn grabbed Jala's arm and pulled her down the stairs.

Norah sat on the couch with her left arm over the back of it. Poppy sat with a big grin on her face at Norah who stared back blanky,"So, my most lovely Charity, let us talk about your spirit animal,"

"Steve Harvey is my spirit animal,"

"No, a spider is your spirit animal. Spiders gifts are creativity, balance between past and future, and physical and spirit. Spider is the combination of strength and gentleness, they are the keepers of the prodomidal alphabet and can do all they do creatively. Their figure eight bodies and eight legs signify infinite possibilities and creation. Does that sound like you?"

Norah continued to stare blankly,"Spot on," She whispered.

"That's what I thought, that's the immediate vibe I got from you," Poppy took the other girl's hands in hers, closed her eyes, and hummed quietly,"Mhh, mhh. Yes. In your past life you were a bird, a peacock. You are honorable and have much integrity. You defend your beleifs no matter what and stand up for yourself. You are completely trustworthy, self-confident, and are no fool to be taken advantage of. You are bright and colorful but use your shield like tail to cover and hide from the ones you have deemed unworthy,"

Norah pulled her hands away,"Damn, how do you know all of that?"

"Just a vibe," She said with a shrug of her shoulders,"So how about some Wow?"

Clarise returned about the same time Dawn and Jala came back with the food. Clarise kicked off her heels and tiredly sat down. The elevator next to the bathroom dinged and the door slid open. They looked and suspected to see Jala and Dawn, but instead looked to see bags upon plastic bags filled with fruit. Jala and Dawn ran up the stairs with big smiles on their faces,"We got ~all~ the fruit," Dawn said.

"Guys, you spent all of the money on fruit?!" Clarise ran her hand through her short hair.

Jala and Dawn brought all the bags of fruit to the kitchen counters and dumped them out. Jala counted,"Fourteen pears, seven peaches, five plums, ten kiwis, nine apples, four pineapples, two coconuts, twenty three bananas, four containers of blueberries, and strawberries, and eight oranges,"

A window was open and the plastic bags were floating across the counters and floors,"That's a lot of plastic bags," Poppy comented.

Norah took a bite of one of the apples,"And alot of plastic fruit. These are plastic, guys,"

"Are you telling me that you guys spent three ~hundred~ dollars on fake fruit?!" Clarise bellowed out with her face turning slightly red.

"Calm down, Stuffy, I was joking," Norah revealed the inside of the real apple,"Jeez, your allergies aren't the only reason we call you stuffy, Stuffy,"

"We have no money now, people!"

"Just get daddy to give you money," Dawn told her.

"I already exceeded my usage," Clarise started breathing heavy and put her hand on her chest. Poppy sat her down had her sit straight. The hippie girl told the worrisome girl to hum as she hummed. They hummed a melody together until the panicky girl seemed to calm down some,"Oh, guys, I forgot to tell you. My cousin will be coming over for dinner later, well they were coming over, but since we have no money and nothing but fruit..."

Norah came up with a seemingly good idea,"Lets go to the beach and beg people for money like the orphans we are,"

"That'll be easy for Jala, she really was an orphan," Dawn got a death stare from Jala. That was the last straw. Jala punched Dawn lightly in the nose, it wasnt enough to break her nose but it was enough to hurt.

"Aw, hell! Jala my darling, why?!"

"No more Indian shit, I'm sick of it," She spoke in a firm tone to Dawn.

Poppy lit a candle,"This is a peace candle. Hopefully this will calm your senses and make you all feel les hostile and more passive,"

Jala's brown eyes looked Poppy straight in her brown eyes as she put out the candle with her thumb and forefinger, she then shook her head at the blonde who lit another candle,"Let's go be orphans,"

The five girls walked down the private beach walkway to the gazebo looking out over the beach, all they could see was the water, "Oh, that's nice," Dawn commented.

"I wonder what it's like to be rich," Jala wondered aloud.

Norah said to them,"Remember guys, we're orphans, we don't even know what money looks like,"

They half slid up the dune and were ready to beg for cash when they got to the to the bottom of the other side. When they did reach the top of the dune they were a little more than disappointed. No one was there.

"Well, this is what happens when you to the beach right before winter," Norah said as she observed the empty beach.

"Well, this sucks," Jala sunk her shoulders.

"Don't think as this as bad! We have a deserted beach to be our own personal playground to frolic around and do as we please!" Poppy cheered and throw her arms in the air.

Dawn pointed to some people down the beach,"It's not deserted, look there's people,"

Clarise squinted her eyes to see,"Oh hey, that's my cousin," Clarie got their attention and waved them over. When they got closer, they other girls could see who those five boys were.

"Wait, is that...are they..." Jala maneged to get out.

"No way in hell," Dawn said as she realized who they were.

"And why didn't you tell us this?" Norah asked.

"I didn't know how you guys would take it," She said shyly and gingerly looked away,"But, Loius Tomlinson is my cousin and he just so happens to be in-"

"Don't say it,"

"One Direction,"

The four girls groaned.

Clarise gave a small chuckle and smiled darkly,"Don't groan yet, ladies. You haven't heard the reason I've invited them over,"


	2. Chapter 2: Probably Saw That Coming

A baffled Dawn Reddick sat on the couch in bewilderment as she just processed what her good and seemingly kind hearted friend, Clarise Tucker had just told her. Beside her sat Norah Handley-

"Dawn?"

"What?"

"Stop narrating,"

"She's not even narrating it right,"

"Said Jala Kapur who was really the one next to Dawn, instead of Norah who was actually across from her. Plot twist,"

"Guys, come on. I'm trying yo be serious here,"

"It was usual for Clarise to be the stuffy one of the group. She turned from to bar to see that it was actually Jala who was narrating this time. Double plot twist," Said Norah and they laughed as Clarise gave them a stern look.

They were currently in the living room of the huge beach house, whilst the boys of One Direction were out in the tiki bar waiting for the girls to come back with drinks.

"I could never do it, Fortune. I am too much of a right minded person for such a sinful activity," Poppy told her.

"I could do it," Dawn said.

"Same," Norah agreed.

"I've been waiting for this moment for my entire life," Jala's eyes were glistened over as she said that.

"Why though?" Asked Poppy.

"Cause I was gonna be the successful one of the family!" She yelled and stomped her foot,"I had my success all planned out since I was three! I was gonna be the famous, rich, billionaire and I was gonna do it with hard work and determination! Then along he comes with his supposedly beautiful singing voice. He did no work and I worked and continued to work my ass off for what he has," She paused and looked as if she was going to say more but stopped.

"Sooooo...killing him is the best thing to do?" Asked Jala who still saw this whole thing as unfathomable.

"Who cares!" Yelled Dawn as she leaned forward.

Norah too said,"Let's slaughter them!"

Clarise quieted them down and looked over the bannister and down to the first floor,"They might be able to hear you,"

"Let's get this party started," Dawn cracked her knuckles in preparation.

"I'm gonna kill him with my seduction. I am a level fifteen seductress," Norah proudly said and nodded her head.

"I'll just stab them," Jala remarked with a shrug.

"How can you guys be so heartless?" Poppy whined out.

Jala, Norah, and Dawn aren't the most morally sound people in the world. Clarise was no better. Normal little girls would play with dolls and paint nails. Those four girls seeked out small animals to kill. All of them would laugh at the hearing anything related to death and chanted "can't spell slaughter without laughter!" If you would look past their cute faces and happy demeanor, and then beneath their dark eyes and devious smirks you would see evil at its finest. Born evil. Natural born killers just waiting for the right time to strike.

"I don't have a heart," Norah responded and smirked to Dawn.

"Same. Nor a soul,"

"Cause I ate it," Jala commented.

Clarise switched off that topic,"We've been waiting for this day our entire lives, ladies. I remember discussing this on the playground," Since Clarise told them of what they'll be doing, her whole act changed. She went from worrisome to her actual personality. She wanted to at first hide it from Poppy, but Clarise knows she can sway her opinion.

"The rest of the kids were afraid of us. That was really funny," Jala remenenced and Dawn and Norah smiled.

Poppy looked between the four normal seeming girls who took her in. They have shown their true faces and the hippie knew that they were serious.

"Time has come, guys. Time for us to strike," Jala grinned to her other friends.

"Yes," Dawn went,"It's time, "

Norah asked the million dollar question,"How are we gonna do this?"

"How ever you want. Let out your caged in emotions," Clarise answered.

"Heh heh, we don't have emotions, not ever since...the accident," Dawn laughed and the others joined in.

"What? What accident?" Poppy asked quietly with a concerned look on her face.

Jala, Norah, Clarise, and Dawn chuckled quietly,"Something...happened...to all of our parents," Clarise smirked and shot a glare to the rest of her friends.

"Hueueueue," Norah went.

Dawn,"Bru-ha-ha-ed,"

"Are you...are you guys saying that...you killed your parents?" Poppy grew more terrified by the minute.

"No, Penelope," Clarise sat down next to her to put her arm around her,"They were all accidents," She looked over to Dawn,"Dawn, please explain to her what happened. Narration style,"

"Dawn, Jala, Norah, and Clarise didn't always live in the same town. In the same state, yes, but same same town,"

"But I thought you said Jala was from Florida and th-"

Clarise cut her off,"Oh, please, they made that up. That's how good we are," She kept her arm uncomfortably tight around the blonde girl's shoulders.

Dawn continued,"We all- they all- had something in common. Something dark, they were dark. They all ended up at a foster home for misbehaving girls. They weren't delinquents or anything, but-"

"Dude, just get to the point," Jala rushed her along.

"They all practically killed their parents. They were all at different ages. First there was Clarise. She was the youngest when it happened, the innocent young age of seven,"

"Hmm, yes. I lived alone with my intolerable mother. So strict and unbearing. She had insomnia and had just taken some sleeping pills for it, she was in a very deep sleep. So deep that she didn't even wake up when I poured the rest of the bottle down her throat, along with whatever else was in the medicine cabinet. It seemed like a reasonable thing to do in my young mind. It's still reasonable,"

"Next there was Jalahasini Kapur to arrive a few months later. She pushed her drunken father down the stairs. Her mother saw it. Saw how apathetic she was about it. Her mother was scared she would hurt her and her siblings, so she sent her away for awhile. Turned into the rest of her life,"

"To this day I will argue that he slipped," Jala smiled to Poppy who just stared at the girls with a look of freight.

"You guys are making this up, right?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Nope," Jala responded.

"Two or three years after that came a ten year old Dawn Reddick," Dawn glared right at Poppy with dark eyes,"She liked to strangle. She didn't kill her parents but...down went her little brother. You can probably figure out the rest,"

"I wanna tell my story," Norah glared over to Poppy,"Norah Handley was thirteen when she was put in the behavior care,"

Poppy interrupted,"Why didn't any of you guys go to jail?"

Clarise chuckled,"Cause they thought that since we were so young, there was a way to turn us around. In the behavioral house they nailed into your head how bad things like murder are and that if you do it again, you'll be going to prison," Clarise said and tapped her temple.

"The house wasn't very effective. I mean, we never killed again, but we certainly will at some point," Dawn finished.

"The beautiful and charismatic Norah lived with a bunch of rednecks she was stuck with as family. I shot them all!" Poppy flinched when she yelled that and the rest of them laughed,"Well, just my mother. She was most available. She was passed out in some drug induced coma. Living in the south, you learn at a young age how to use guns. And I used it to my advantage.," She ended her story and they were all staring at Poppy with their dead eyes.

Clarise went on,"She played it smart too. She was pushing the age limit and almost went to juvie, but went on about how sorry she felt for the whole thing and nonscense like that. Anywho, we were some of the few girls there, so we became fast friends. Since I killed the only family member I had, I was put up for adoption there. Jala's religious mother was convinced Jala was spawn of the devil, so she gave her up too. Me and Jala were soon adopted. Norah and Dawn were left to rot in that house cause of their families who wouldn't let go,"

"My adoptive family was only okay," Was all Jala said. Poppy turned her attention back to Clarise.

"Dawn and Norah stayed there until they will eighteen, then they legally had to be let go. Norah was smart, she did good all through high school and got a scholarship that paid alot. My rich family was glad to pay for their daughter's crazed friend's rest of the scholarship. And Dawn is...Dawn. She would just kinda go wherever Norah went,"

"I illegally stayed in here dorm room," Dawn announced peppily.

Five sets of footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and all the girls went silent. Clarise jumped up and pushed the rum buckets on the floor and acted like she was trying to clean it up,"Sorry, guys, we had a little accident," Clarise said and shot a warning glare at Poppy. Dawn and Norah went and put their arms around Poppy's shoulder.

Jala put her hand on Louis's,"Hope you guys don't mind going back downstairs and waiting for a little longer?" She tried fluttering her eyelashes at him the best she could.

Then Dawn said,"Yeah, we just gotta clean this mess up," She tightened her grip around Poppy's shoulder.

"Oh, no, we can help you ladies clean this up," Said the blonde one and Norah "ohh-ed" to the sound of his accent.

"Rather magnanimous, but completely unnecessary," Dawn tried giving her best innocent smile.

"Please, Louis, you are a guest in my home, go relax," Clarise led them back to the stairs.

"Okay, Marlena, but soon as you come down you must tell me how your family is doing, its been ages," The boys walked back down the stairs.

Clarise made a sour face,"I hate him so much,"

"Marlena?" Poppy questioned.

"It's her real name," Jala answered,"But she doesn't like it, so she goes by her middle name,"

"I hate my middle name. Why does it have to be Barbara?" Dawn questioned out loud to no one in particular.

"The Indian of course has the whitest middle name, Elizabeth,"

"I have a really preppy middle name, Mary-Alice," Norah said.

"Guys, please, this has nothing to do with anything," Clarise chastised them,"We need to-"

"Are you sure you girls don't need any help?" One of the boys yelled from downstairs.

Norah yelled over the rail,"No, my dearest Niall," She then winked to him and went back to her friends.

Clarise went and stood behind the cowering blonde girl while Dawn and Jala were on eiyher side of her,"So, my sweet, innocent Poppy, what do you say to this?"

"I say no, I'm not killing anybody!" Norah stood in front of her, they had her boxed.

Dawn moved so Clarise could get her arm around Poppy's shoulders. Poppy was at a tall 5'9 but Clarise was already 5'6 and in four inch heels, Clarise put her mouth right up to her ear,"You're gonna do it, and if you don't or so much as breathe a word to them," She started to whisper eerily,"I'll kill you too. Let's go,"


	3. Chapter 3: Somebody Always Has To Die

"Can we wage a snack attack first?" Norah asked and half raised her hand.

Clarise turned and stopped on the stairs and looled back to give her a stern look,"No, Norah, you may not wage a snack attack,"

"So, what shall our weapons of choice be for this?" Dawn asked.

"We beat them to death with heads of lettuce and cabbage, just like my adoptive Pants Goblins," Norah stated dreamily.

Poppy was more than terrified at that moment and seriously regretted getting into Norah's Mystery Machine,"Guys, when I said I was going on a spiritual journey, uh, th-this is not what, um, what I had in mind, at all,"

Clarise ignored her and addressed the others,"I say we kill them the same way we killed our first victims,"

"Perfect," Dawn reached into her pocket,"I'll use my rope,"

Jala then said,"That's just a string from a hoodie,"

"Still works, man."

"I shot my mom. I don't have a gun," Norah pointed out.

Then Jala,"And I pushed my dad down the stairs, there's no guarantee they'll die from that,"

"Well," Clarise took out a small vile of a clear liquid and poured it into one of the drinks on the tray she was carrying,"I certainly know what I'm using. I get to kill Louis, so stear clear,"

"I'll use a knife I guess," Jala said.

"I have nothing else, so I'll do some stabby-stabby," Norah went into the kitchen and searched until she found two big knives and handed one to Jala and they both put them behind their backs' and carefully down their pants, making sure that they weren't going to fall out.

"And what about you, Poppy," Clarise creepily smiled down to the shorter girl.

"I, I, um, I don't know. Why are you making me do this?"

"Cause someone has to die, Poppy, so why not One Direction," Dawn stated with a shrug of her shoulders,"What shall you kill with?"

"She can bludgeon him to death," Jala suggested.

Clarise gasped,"Perfect! There are some big rocks around the tiki bar, use that. Now, come on, we mustn't keep them waiting,"

They all walked down the stairs to the other flight of stairs and then outside to the tiki bar where the boys were. There was a TV with a fireplace right under it, two whicker chairs, a love seat, and over in the bar area where four stools, and a small hammock.

Zayn and Harry were on stools, Niall sat on the love seat, and Louis and Liam took up the chairs.

Norah, Dawn, and Jala immediately scrambled to the hammock and pathetically struggled to get on the swinging death trap. Norah and Dawn eventually got on and were in twisted positions as they pushed a slow Jala away, who just went to sit on one of the stools next to it. The two on the hammock finally got in more comfortable poses, soon to have the entire thing flipped over by Jala. Dawn landed on her back and Norah right in top of her.

Dawn let out a painful groan,"Welp, there goes my pelvis,"

Jala expertly got on the hammock without a problem.

"Need a hand, girls?" Zayn and Harry held their hands out to help them up. Dawn accepted and Zayn pulled her up. Norah smacked Harry's hand away and said,"I am a strong independent black woman, who don't need no man!" The pale girl turned to her friend,"Donald, help me up,"

"No, I'm just gonna leave you there to die," She sat down on one of the bar stools. Norah eventually got up and sat down next to Niall who she immediately began to flirt with.

Dawn did some of her own to Zayn,"Oh, you're funny, but I'm funnier,"

Clarise sat the tray down and quickly handed the one she poisoned to her cousin, and to her dismay, he set it down on the small table next to him.

"So, Marlena, how are Uncle Stephan and Aunt Josephine? I haven't spoken to them since Grandpa Dom's funeral," Louis asked her.

"Well, they are doing quite great, actually. The business is prosperous and soon to be mine," She responded with a small laugh.

"Ah, yes, you always had your eye on that company. Well, send your parents my love and that we must see each other soon,"

Meanwhile,"So, Niall, will you get me snacks?" Norah asked.

Niall laughed awkwardly,"I, uh, I don't have any food,"

Louis intervened,"Might I suggest some carrots?"

"We do have a shit ton of fruit," Dawn reminded her,"We can sell it for that pasta sauce you need,"

Norah spontaneously flipped the table with the drinks on it, sending rum buckets everywhere,"I need my fix! I'm getting unpredictable! There's not enough pasta in my veins!" She shouted and rolled up her sleeves.

Dawn pointed a finger at her and looked stern for that moment,"Look, I'm gonna bertell you what I bertold them," Gesturing a thumb behind her to no one in particular,"I'll get you your Ragu once you admit you punched Lisa,"

"I did not hit her, I did not," Liam returned from the bathroom,"Oh, hi, Liam,"

"Hello, strange girl," He said before sitting back down.

"I'm Norah, as in Norah's Bottomless Bag of Unforgivable Pleasure,"

Clarise made a disgusted face,"I've seen it. It's obscene,"

Dawn cracked her knuckles,"I'll show you obscene."

Jala introduced herself next,"I'm Ebony Darkness," She gestured to Dawn,"That is my business associate, Lemongrass Galubo. We run a mafia of all Indians but have no Indians in it,"

Clarise cringed,"You guys are embarrassing me,"

Dawn once again cracked her knuckles,"I'll show you embarrassing. Norah, get on your back,"

"Nope," Clarise waved her hands to stop that madness,"Not now," she turned back to Louis,"Cousin, don't you want some of your cold rum bucket on this hot day?"

"It's Winter, Marlena, it's a bit chilly out," He commented.

"I'll take it then," Harry reached for the plastic bucket of rum and before Clarise could stop him, he drank it all down. All the girls were stunned in silence,"That should get the party started,"

Poppy stood uncomfortably still next to the love seat Norah and Niall were on.

"You, blondie," Harry called out to get the hippie's attention,"Come sit on Harry's lap," He patted his leg.

Poppy slowly shook her head and Clarise shot a glare to her,"O-okay,"

"You look a little pale there, Harry, you alright?" Liam asked his friend.

"I feel a little dizzy, but I'm sure I'm fine," He assured.

Dawn was still trying her hand at that flirting,"Oh, you're so smart, but I'm smarter,"

And Norah was just being plain creepy to Niall,"Can I cut you and see if you bleed sauce, I think I'm going through withdraw,"

"You're a real class act, you know that, Norah?" Was his response.

Clarise watched Harry closely. It wasn't a fast acting poison, but he gradually began to look worse and worse. He got more pale, sweaty, shaky, the works.

Clarise made eye contact with Dawn and Jala. She discretely pointed to Dawn and then Zayn. Then to Jala and Liam. They nodded their heads to show they understood. Clarise pulled Poppy of the dying boy's leg and whispered,"This is your lucky day, Poppy, you don't have to kill anybody. Harry's own alcoholism practically killed him, and Louis is still my target. If you even think about escaping, I would not be afraid to add you to my kill list," A shiver went down Poppy's spine and she stiffly stood by the love seat again.

"Marlena, dear, could you direct me to the gents, please?" Louis asked and stood up.

Clarise was silent for a second. She wanted the rest of the boys dead before he returned, so she had to send him furthest away to where he had the least chance of hearing the commotion,"Top floor, cousin," She said with an innocent smile. Louis left and she dropped that smile. Poppy was all shifty eyed, constantly looking between the psychopath and the boy who was unknowingly dying. She wanted nothing more than to help but she just knew there was no way she could.

"Oh, you're so good looking, but I'm better looking," Dawn told Zayn.

"You are very, very vein, Dawn, and that's rather unattractive," He told her but she didn't seem fazed by that at all.

Jala and Liam sat solemnly without getting added into any conversation. Jala didn't want to get to know anyone she would eventually end.

Suddenly and finally, Harry fell out of his chair and onto the ground while clutching his heart and convulsing uncontrollably and foaming at the mouth.

At that moment, everything seemed to of happened in a split second. Norah, instead of stabbing, was kissing Niall as he flailed around to get free. Norah wanted to get that long kiss in before reaching and taking out the knife from her pants and piercing the sharp blade through Niall's back. She pulled it out and stabbed him again and again in the side. The Irish boy managed to push her back, grab the knife, and stab her in her abdoman. She failed to sit but up, but Niall was too far gone, his injuries to severe for him to go on, and he doubled over on the ground before falling completely and bleeding to death. Norah casually sat back on the love seat and applied pressure to her wound. Blood spread all throughout her shirt and his breathing got very heavy. She just put her head back. The entire time she was stabbing and killing him, she never stopped kissing him.

Poppy screamed once and sank to her knees. Clarise covered her mouth and sat on top of her to keep her from escaping from that moment.

At that exact moment, Dawn tightly wrapped her rope around Zayn's neck and pulled with all her strength. She pulled Zayn off the stool and fell to the floor in a flailing mess with Dawn right behind him, pulling away. He tried to claw the rope away from his neck but it was so far into his skin that he couldn't get a grip. He was quickly turning red and gasping for that precious air as Dawn laughed maniacally. Zayn got one lucky shot to her eye but she never stopped. When he was taken out of the stool, he knocked some glasses off the counter. Most of them broke but there was a few still in tact. He grabbed one and with all the strength he had left he crashed the glass into her temple. Sje let go and reeled back, blood dripping down the side of her face. He scrambled to crawl away was was weak from lack of air and blood to his heart that he didn't get far. Dawn forced herself up while still clutching her throbbing head. She kneed him right between the shoulders to have him fall and sat on his back. She once again put the rope around his neck and that time, killed him.

Poppy's screams were muffled by Clarise's hand. Clarise sat on the ground with her legs and free arm around the other girl's torso. Poppy's kicked at air as she watched the horrific happenings in front of her, not able to look away. Clear tears streamed down her face. All she wanted was a spiritual journey.

Harry passed and Liam was right over him and screaming. He turned right in time to see the Indian girl charge at him with a readied knife. He rushed out of the way at the right moment and Jala tripped over Harry's lifeless body, sending her and the knife flying. The knife landed in the sand and prickly plants outside of the tiki bar. Jala and Liam both hurried to get up and to the knife. Liam first grabbed the fire iron from the fireplace and followed right behind Jala. She never bothered to stand up and go get it, and crawled through those prickly plants and sand. She reached the knife and flipped over on her back in time to be stabbed in the arm with a fireplace prong. She screamed out in pain but didn't let that stop her, she sat up and stabbed Liam in the calf a few times, making him fall right next to her. She tried to get up but he pulled her down and she managed to get a few cuts on his face. He sliced her cheek with the fire iron and she cried out in pain again, she let go of the knife and he kicked it to the side. Jala felt around the sand for a rock and did find one, she made it collide with Liam's head and knocked him off her. Jala jumped up, but so did he. She first rushed for the knife, she got to it, but soon fell on her knees. Liam stabbed the fire iron into her back. She tried for the knife on one last attempt. Jala sprung forward and sliced his leg right at a major artery and he collapsed immediately. She weakly got on top of him and ended it all by forcing the knife through his eye. After she concluded he was finally dead, she sighed in relief and fell onto the ground. She layed next to him on her stomach, covered in scratches, gashes, and blood.

Poppy never settled down and the longer that went on, the more erratic she got. Her face was tomato red and shiny from the tears. Clarise watched it all go down and felt nothing as she did. No sympathy, no happiness, just nothing. Clarise made sure not to think about it, and only think about her religious, overbearing, cultist mother. That just fueled the fire.

Norah was bleeding on the the love seat, Dawn was bleeding on the tiki bar floor, and Jala in the sand. They were all also apathetic about the whole thing. But with more happiness, almost like some sick positive energy surge throughout them. Through the pain they were feeling, they smiled and silently chuckled to themselves. They waited so long to release that energy and satisfy that bloodlust they contained for all those years. Never did they ever even think of the consequences of their fatal actions, they didn't care, they never did, it was all about that unforgettable feeling of superiority they felt the first time they did that dirty act. That unquestionable feeling of power and no remorse to go with it.

It was silent. Poppy finally calmed down and look like she was on the verge of passing out, along with the three girls. Louis returned to a grisly sight. The first thing that hit him was the smell, the smell of copper, the distinct stench of blood. His eyes grew wide, his mouth fell open. He saw his four friends sprawled out dead with pools of blood surrounding them. He saw the four girls next to them, hurt, but not dead, their chests' and stomachs' were rising and falling with unnatural speed. He then noticed his cousin and the terrified hippie girl.

"Marlena..." He said under his breath and took a step back.

"My name is Clarise!" She shouted and stood up. Poppy quickly scooted back to the wall, too frozen with fear to actually get up and run.

"Wh-what, what, why, what-" He stuttered and made mashed up gestures to the bodies on the ground.

"I was gonna be the great one!"

"What are you talking about?! What happened?!" He put his hands up.

"Because of your dumb fame, I was always compared to you every second, no matter how well I did at anything. I wasn't good enough for our family after that. Not as great as the phenomenal Louis Tomlinson! At my old home, I was born a disgrace with no chance of changing, so when I was adopted I took that as a time to reinvent myself, make myself into something worthy. I almost did too, I worked my ass off non stop, and you get by just by having some mediocre voice! It's not fair!"

"So you thought killing would solve this?! This solved nothing! And your family loved you; you were so successful,"

"Not as successful as they wanted me to be, not as successful as you. I wasn't even sure I would even get the company,"

"Clarise, you need help if you really think doing this will earn your family's acceptance,"

She shook her head,"I never thought that. I just needed to feel better about the whole thing,"

"And as I said before, killing is no way to handle that, at all,"

She shook her head again and reached behind her to grab Norah's knife she obtained after the murder of Niall Horan. Louis took a step back, and she readied her knife to stab. It was about to come down on him when Clarise suddenly stopped and her body jerked a little bit. She couched up some blood and sunk to the floor, the knife making a clanking noise as it hit the hard wood. In her back was the fire iron and standing over top of her was her captive, Poppy, no longer crying and had the same expression of apathy her captor had.

Louis stared in shock at his dead cousin and the hippie girl, then to his friends. His head fell into his hands and he silenlty wepped to himself. Poppy kneeled in front of him and pulled him into a hug. She stood him up and let him cry into her shoulder for a little bit. He rambled on about her band mates and how he never suspected his clean cut cousin of ever doing such a thing.

Poppy wasn't so harmless as she made herself out to be. She welded the bloodied up fire iron, unbeknownst to Louis. She forced it through his back. He did the same Clarise did, coughed up some blood onto Poppy's face, and sunk down. But Poppy held him up the best she could. She wanted to see into his eyes as his life left his body. She wanted to feel the same feeling Dawn and Norah and Jala talked about and felt. She wanted to see if she felt it too and could handle it. She discovered she could.

She dropped him and spoke to his dead body,"Your music sucks,"She paused to look around to all the dead boys,"And none of you are as hot as you think you are, sorry, thought you were," She stood there for a minute. She watched with uncaring eyes until Dawn's, Jala's, and Norah's chests' stopped rising and falling completely and their breathing subsided. It was silent.

The Wow addicted hippie made her way down the private walkway to the beach and continued on her spiritual journey.


End file.
